Il était une fois dans l'est
by Koba54
Summary: Havoc et Lust sont deux hors-la-loi responsables d'une série de braquages entre Central et East City. Mais Lust est trop gourmande et s'enfuit avec la totalité du butin. Havoc se lance à sa poursuite dans le désert... UA, OS


Bonjour à tous! Ceci est ma première fanfic publiée sur ce fandom! *gros stress*...

Au départ, elle a été écrite pour un défi qui consistait à écrire plusieurs textes sur divers couples, avec un genre différent pour chacun (angst, adventure, suspence, etc.). J'avais choisi un western pour le couple Havoc/Lust et... en fait, c'est rigolo mais le style western s'accorde super bien avec l'univers d'Amestris! Peut-être parce que ça se base sur des périodes assez proches...

Bon, j'arrête ce blablater! Bonne lecture :)

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages, lieux et peuples évoqués dans cette histoire appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Personnages: **Havoc/Lust

**Genre: **western, OS, UA

**Rating : **M (un petit M pour cause de lime, assez léger, mais moins suggéré que j'avais prévu, donc, au cas où...)

* * *

**Il était une fois dans l'est**

.

Il était à sa recherche depuis quatre jours lorsqu'il la trouva.

Midi. Le soleil brûlait, le sable brûlait, le ciel brûlait, tout. Il n'y avait pas une once de fraîcheur dans l'air. Pas même lorsque la brise aride lui soufflait dans la figure.

Jean arrêta son cheval et évalua la bicoque du regard. Qui pouvait bien habiter là ? On n'était pas très enfoncé dans le désert, mais tout de même. Quel fondu avait pu avoir l'idée saugrenue d'installer son tripot sur cette étendue de terre cramée sans ombre ?

Un ishbal en fuite, peut-être.

Il s'avança.

Pas un bruit. Tout le monde avait dû se mettre à l'abri. De la chaleur ou de l'étranger qui arrivait ? Allez savoir.

Il attacha son cheval à un poteau et entra. Tira une cigarette déjà roulée de sa poche et la glissa entre ses dents.

Le saloon n'était pas vide. Derrière le comptoir, le tenancier en alerte faisait semblant d'essuyer le bois parfaitement propre. Son autre main, cachée, devait sans aucun doute tenir une arme prête à faire feu au moindre geste suspect.

Havoc se planta au milieu de la salle vide et alluma sa clope. Lentement. Le vieux ne le lâchait pas de ses petits yeux rouges (c'était bien un Ishbal, ou alors un métis), et avait sans doute versé sa dernière goutte de sueur. Alors, le jeune homme lui sourit avec gentillesse.

- Bonjour, fit-il en allant s'accouder au comptoir. Je cherche une femme. Cheveux noirs, yeux violets. Elle est mille fois trop belle pour traîner toute seule dans le coin.

L'homme hocha la tête.

- A voir votre tête, poursuivit Jean, je parie que c'est ce que vous lui avez dit. Ou un truc du genre. Et qu'elle a pas aimé.

Le vieillard émit un son étranglé. Havoc expulsa la fumée avec le sourire supérieur de celui qui a toujours raison.

- Quelle chambre ?

- Je ne...

- Pas besoin de t'embêter à monter, lança une voix voluptueuse dans son dos.

Havoc fit volte-face, une main sur la crosse de son revolver.

Elle se tenait à trois mètres de lui. Belle à couper le souffle, comme toujours, la chevelure rutilante, malgré le sable et le soleil, le regard brillant, le corps somptueux. Les frusques de paysan Xing qu'elle portait n'enlevaient rien à sa beauté.

Un frisson le parcourut. Il n'avait jamais pu y rester insensible.

Lust. Elle portait si bien son nom !

- Ta part ne te suffisait pas ? attaqua-t-il. Il te fallait double ration ? T'as été un petit peu trop gourmande sur ce coup-là, ma belle.

Lust eut un sourire divin et haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Quelle idée aussi de laisser tout cet argent à vue sur la table ! Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire confiance, pour commencer.

Pour commencer, corrigea-t-il mentalement, je n'aurais pas dû te céder.

Coucher avec elle était une erreur. Une merveilleuse erreur, mais une erreur tout de même.

Havoc raffermissait lentement sa prise sur la crosse de son arme, tandis que Lust l'affrontait du regard. Il devait faire vite. La main de Lust glissait subrepticement vers son dos où, Jean le savait, était rangé tout un arsenal de lames diverses. Un couteau à la main, cette femme était aussi vive que la foudre. S'il ne se tenait pas prêt, elle aurait vite fait de le clouer au mur d'un seul jet.

- Tu as réussi à semer les autres ?

Havoc tiqua. Elle essayait de gagner du temps. Pourquoi ?

- Je les ai laissés en plan. De toute façon, c'était notre dernière banque.

Lust souriait toujours.

Havoc tira sur sa cigarette et...

...plongea sous la table au moment où le vieillard faisait feu.

La balle dut l'effleurer car une vive brûlure lui mangea l'épaule. Sans perdre de temps, Havoc roula sur le sol et évita un couteau qui se planta à l'endroit exact où il s'était tenu. Il bondit sur ses pieds. Visa. Tira.

Le vieil ishbal s'écroula sur son fusil.

Havoc brandit son arme sur Lust.

Sur le vide.

Elle n'était plus là.

.

Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle enfourchait son cheval. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir une arme. Il pressa le canon de la sienne contre sa jolie tempe.

- C'était bien essayé.

Son regard était sombre. Donc, elle n'avait plus d'autre plan de secours.

- Descends de là et rends-moi mon fric.

.

L'argent, il le trouva dans la sacoche de sa selle. De beaux billets durement gagnés. Le fruit d'une bonne demi-douzaine de braquages entre ici et Central. Sa part à elle s'y trouvait également, et il s'en empara. En prenant son temps, il compta soigneusement l'argent et en préleva les trois quarts.

- C'est ma commission, lui lança-t-il, comme elle le regardait d'un air furieux. Un petit malus pour m'avoir détroussé. Parce que c'est pas des choses à faire entre partenaires.

Il jaugea le paquet d'argent restant.

- Je suis généreux, je t'en laisse vingt-cinq pour cents.

Il savoura l'œil haineux de Lust, impuissante. Il ne l'avait pas ménagée en la ligotant et avait pris soin de la désarmer des pieds à la tête.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, hein ? Oh, attends, c'est quoi ça... ?

Il y avait un truc bizarre au fond de ce sac. Une poche qu'il n'avait pas vue. Il y plongea la main.

- C'est...

Alors Lust eut un sourire démoniaque.

- Bye bye, cow-boy... susurra-t-elle.

Une vive douleur traversa la main de Havoc. Il la retira brusquement, lâcha le sac et contempla sa paume, à présent percée de deux pointes rouges suitant le sang.

Havoc jura et vit que la besace, au sol, bougeait. Une liane sinueuse et noire en sortit, se tortilla sur le sable et darda dans sa direction sa tête pointue aux corolles jaunes.

Il jura encore. Dégaina et sans hésiter tira. Le serpent s'ouvrit en deux sous le choc.

Lust souriait toujours.

- Vipera ishbala, confirma-t-elle. Aussi surnommée la vipère Martel. Ou Martel tout court. Je ne te surprendrai pas en t'apprenant que c'est une déformation du mot « mortel », n'est-ce pas ?

- Salope ! rugit Havoc.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, répliqua Lust. Alors, je t'explique le plan. Il te reste environ dix minutes à vivre. Disons neuf. Dans deux, tu verras trouble. Dans trois, tes muscles moteurs se bloqueront. Dans cinq, ce sera ton système digestif, puis ton cœur. Je te passes la suite. Soit tu meurs à mes pieds comme un con, soit tu me délivres tant que tu tiens debout et je te donne l'antidote. Tu n'auras jamais le temps de le trouver sans moi. Le choix est entre tes mains. Sept minutes.

Havoc s'appuya sur le cheval. Elle disait vrai. Les contours de son visage commençaient à se brouiller. Sa vue se troublait !

- Esp...ce...de...

- Modère tes paroles, conseilla négligemment Lust. Si tu me vexes, je pourrais aussi te laisser crever _quand même_... Six minutes.

Jean n'hésita plus. Il mobilisa ses dernières forces pour tirer son couteau et trancher les liens de Lust.

Puis il s'effondra.

Cinq minutes.

La douleur l'envahit.

.

Le soleil avait à peine baissé. La ville la plus proche était loin, et les deux chevaux avaient pas mal souffert ces derniers jours. Lust les avait laissés se reposer à l'ombre, avec suffisamment d'eau pour les retaper.

La baraque était vide, à part le cadavre du vieux qui s'égouttait toujours dans un coin. Jean était toujours étendu sur le sable, à quelques centimètres de la Martel qui avait failli l'emporter.

Lust sourit. Mourir d'une morsure de serpent les doigts brûlants d'argent, voilà qui était terriblement ironique.

Elle avait hésité trois secondes avant de lui administrer l'antidote. Juste trois secondes, parce que dans deux minutes, elle n'aurait plus le luxe du choix. Et puis, son cœur tendre et généreux avait vaincu sa froide raison. Jean était un indécrottable héros, légèrement macho, doublé d'un fondu de la gâchette et d'un braqueur surdoué, facile à entourlouper, ceci dit, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi plein de charmes et de qualités. Entre autres, c'était un amant plus que convenable.

Ce genre de choses, Lust n'y résistait pas.

Le jeune homme gémit et s'agita. Il tenta de se retourner, sans succès.

Elle n'était pas bête au point de ne pas l'attacher parce qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort.

Redressant faiblement la tête, Jean darda sur elle un regard furieux.

- C'était déloyal de ma part, admit Lust. Mais je devais prendre mes précautions, au cas où ce qui s'est produit devait se produire...

- Et... maintenant ? articula-t-il péniblement.

- Oh maintenant ? Eh bien, je pourrais me tirer avec le fric...

- Dans ce cas... qu'est-ce tu fous... encore là... ?

- Ah, ça c'est ma surprise numéro 2!

Elle se leva, sinueuse, et s'approcha de lui. Même en cet instant, Havoc la trouvait belle. Pulpeuse et gracieuse, avec ses courbes généreuses et sveltes, sa cascade de boucles, ses lèvres étroites et luisantes, ses yeux étoilés, et ses mains fines qui jouaient machinalement avec un poignard à lame courbe.

Face à lui, elle fit glisser la lame à plat sur sa joue. Havoc sentit une goutte de sueur couler lentement, désagréablement, le long de sa tempe.

Lust produisit deux papiers sous ses yeux.

Aussitôt, Havoc sentit chaque poil de son corps se dresser sur sa peau.

Le premier papier était une licence. Le second, un avis de recherche.

A son nom.

- Y a marqué qu'on te préfère « vif », commenta Lust. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas encore mort. Vois les choses positivement. Je ne crois pas qu'on te pendra. Ce sera sûrement la prison, pour toi. En attendant, la récompense va sûrement augmenter, maintenant qu'on a un braquage de plus à notre actif.

Havoc serra les dents. Lust. La dernière personne qu'il aurait pu imaginer en chasseur de primes.

- Depuis quand ? grogna-t-il.

- Longtemps ! Que veux-tu ! Je m'étais faite avoir, moi aussi ! Il fallait bien négocier... On m'a remise en liberté en échange de toi, Hawkeye et Envy. Ils sont déjà entre _ses_ mains. Toi, tu étais plus compliqué à piéger, je préférais t'éloigner des autres. C'est pourquoi, j'ai monté cette arnaque.

Lust se pencha un peu plus sur lui. A quelques centimètres de son visage, il pouvait sentir son souffle frais caresser son menton et son cou. Même dans cette terrible situation, ce quasi-contact le troublait.

- Je suis bonne fille. Je te laisse quelques heures pour te remettre. Après, en route !

.

Le ciel pesait sur leurs têtes comme un voile de plomb. Aussi brûlant que métal en fusion, il les toisait de son bleu étincelant sans nuage.

Havoc se sentait comme un citron pressé par une main gigantesque. Toute l'eau de son corps semblait fuir le long de ses tempes, de son cou et de son dos. Lust était avare en boisson : elle préférait s'abreuver sous ses yeux pour le narguer. Elle renversait sa tête en arrière, déglutissait bruyamment, laissait couler des gouttes d'eau sur son menton, qui roulaient sur sa gorge tendue jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins et qui s'évaporaient presque immédiatement. Elle soupirait bruyamment, aussi, léchait ses lèvres en laissant glisser sa main sur son col. Et puis elle continuait de boire, en happant le goulot de la gourde et...

Havoc secoua la tête. Est-ce que c'était un mirage ?

Non... Elle se foutait simplement de lui. Comme toujours. Lust. Elle était comme ça. Impitoyable séductrice, éternelle manipulatrice.

En attendant, la température de son corps avait encore augmenté, si c'était possible. Et avec ça, pas un souffle de vent pour le rafraîchir. Pas l'once d'une brise pour le soulager du soleil, ou même d'elle.

.

Le sable était blanc. Si blanc qu'il se confondait avec la ligne d'horizon couleur de sel. Si blanc que Havoc se brûlait la rétine à essayer de regarder devant lui. Son cheval, attaché à celui de Lust, devant, avançait sans qu'il ait besoin de s'en préoccuper.

Havoc tanguait. Le vertige. Lust se retournait et lui souriait.

Lust était belle. Lust était dangereuse. Et lui, il avait soif. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé assez de temps. Elle l'avait joué. Il avait soif. Tellement soif. Lust allait le donner aux autorités. Il allait croupir en prison. Il avait soif. Le désert en fusion cramait sa langue, le cuisait dans ses vêtements comme un gâteau au four. Le ciel était le couvercle, et le sable, la garniture. Il avait soif. Il fallait verser du jus sur la viande, sinon, c'était sec en fin de cuisson. Lust le cuisait. Le brûlait. Son corps avait soif. D'eau. D'elle. Incandescence du ciel pétrifié de soleil. Et les dunes blanches et limpides comme une crème sèche. Cendres d'os nettoyés par les ans et les coyotes. Léchés par les flammes de l'astre du jour, les flammes qui l'enduisaient, les flammes noires de ses cheveux ondoyants... les flammes de sa langue dardée comme une vipère sifflante... les flammes de son corps blanc nacré de mauve fauve, des volutes de ses seins embrasés, de sa voix voluptueuse et basse... blancheur... Lust... ciel... soleil... désert... sable...

Le sable était si blanc.

Autour de lui, soudain, le noir.

.

Il se réveilla avec un soupir de soulagement. Sa première pensée, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, fut que la chaleur avait baissé. Il faisait frais. Froid même. La nuit, bienfaisante et réparatrice, était tombée sur le désert. Son corps frissonnant brûlait encore. De froid, de chaud ? Il ne savait pas trop.

Il remua, mais des liens maintenaient ses jambes. Et de toute façon, il était trop faible pour se relever.

Une fraîcheur inattendue coula sur son front, le long de ses oreilles... Il apprécia le liquide tiède et fit claquer sa langue cartonneuse dans sa bouche. Il avait si soif...

- Bois... chuchota la voix de Lust à ses côtés.

Havoc se laissa faire. Il crut défaillir de bonheur lorsque l'eau emplit sa bouche, roula sur sa langue et envahit son gosier. Encore...

Une autre fraîcheur vint cueillir sa bouche.

Douce et tiède comme l'eau, brûlante et dévorante comme le désert.

Les lèvres de Lust.

.

Il devait en train de rêver. Ou de perdre la boule.

Il s'en moquait, après tout.

La seule chose qui comptait, c'était le goût de sa langue caressant la sienne. C'était la fièvre qui s'allumait en lui et qu'elle entretenait savamment. C'était morsure de ses baisers dans son cou.

Ce qui comptait, c'était la caresse de ses cheveux à l'odeur d'aurore, c'était ses mains posant les siennes sur ses hanches, c'était ses cuisses enserrant les siennes.

C'était son souffle qui s'accélérait, son corps empressé, avide du sien, c'était le désir qui l'empoignait, qui lui mangeait les tripes, c'était sa chair brûlante, c'était leurs mains cherchant voracement la peau de l'autre sous leurs vêtements, c'était leurs ongles se griffant, c'était le froissement de tissu qu'on enlève en hâte, c'était la moiteur de leurs sueurs, de leurs fronts, de leurs bouches, de son intimité et de la sienne, humides de désir, c'était le plaisir dont il n'avait plus honte, celui de sentir son corps s'unir au sien, enfin ! C'était ses reins cambrés entre ses larges paumes. C'était ses seins dressés dans la nuit comme une nuée angélique. C'était ses lèvres mordant à nouveau les siennes, suaves, et le sang pulsant dans son corps. C'était la sensation unique de son être fondu dans les astres. C'était le rythme de leur danse charnelle qui s'installait, atrocement lente, puis plus allante, chaude et langoureuse. C'était la force qui le prenait au ventre, à mesure qu'elle le menait, leste, vers leur ultime soleil.

C'était le timbre sombre et chaud de sa voix qui égrenait les soupirs et s'intensifiait. C'était la sienne qui s'y accordait, et le chant de leur passion qui emplissait le vide autour d'eux. C'était cette impression étrange d'évoluer dans un rêve et de l'entendre gémir, si loin, si proche... C'était la chaleur sourde montant... C'était le feu s'imposant à lui... C'était son esprit perdu dans les abysses brumeux... C'était soudain la braise ardente qui coulait en lui, et se déversait dans ses veines, son cœur qui explosait, son corps qui s'inhibait, le monde qui s'écroulait, les mers recouvrant le sable, le soleil s'éteignant en son zénith, et le reste et les autres, et l'univers entier qui s'effaçait dans le cri qu'elle poussait, long, poignant, exultant...

C'était elle, lui, eux. Unis, et rien d'autre.

C'était ça qui comptait. Même si, après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve...

.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube tirèrent Havoc du sommeil. Il faisait encore frais. Mais il constata que Lust avait eu la délicatesse de le couvrir d'une couverture pour la nuit. Devant lui s'étendait le sable, immensité de vagues dorées sous le rai de lumière. Bientôt, le soleil se lèverait et nimberait tout de son éclat étincelant.

Jean se sentait plus frais que la veille. Le sommeil lui avait permis de récupérer. Il se redressa à moitié, en grimaçant. L'antidote administré hier par Lust avait anesthésié sa douleur, mais à présent, les courbatures et la fatigue se rappelaient cruellement à lui.

Appuyé sur ses coudes, il plissa les yeux.

- Bien dormi ? fit la voix moqueuse de Lust.

Elle se tenait en face de lui, à contre-jour, et les lueurs chatoyantes de l'aurore paraient sa peau miroitante. Il s'aperçut qu'il était toujours attaché.

- Dès que tu seras prêt, on se remettra en route, annonça-t-elle.

Et ils repartirent.

Le désert les attendait. Et avec lui, la chaleur et la soif.

.

Blanc. Éclatant. Points scintillants. Immensité de bleu dilué. Dunes si claires, qu'elles semblent faites de neige... Neige. Eau. Soif.

Et merde.

.

Lust fit comme si rien ne s'était passé durant les quatre autres jours que durèrent leur voyage.

Havoc se demanda s'il avait bel et bien rêvé à chaque fois qu'elle le fit s'arrêter, descendre, puis remonter, lui attachant les mains au pommeau de sa selle. Il chercha plusieurs fois à croiser son regard, mais elle n'accorda pas une miette d'attention à la moindre de ses tentatives.

.

Il leur fallut encore plusieurs jours pour quitter le désert et atteindre East City.

Havoc était si épuisé qu'il n'avait même pas songé à tenter de s'évader. De toute façon, Lust se débrouillait pour l'affaiblir en lui refusant les quantités d'eau nécessaires. Elle continuait à boire sous yeux et abreuvait les bêtes de la même manière.

Après le désert et les vieilles ruines de la terre ishbal, voir tant de gens grouiller autour de lui lui faisait une impression bizarre. Les habitants se pressaient, ils reconnaissait ça et là l'accent rude du nord, celui de Rush Valley, dont les natifs, reconnaissables à leurs automails, grasseyaient joyeusement. L'agitation était à son comble près de la gare, où soufflait la vapeur de locomotives, toutes harnachées de pointes de métal, depuis que les tribus ishbal s'étaient mises à attaquer les trains.

Jean regarda autour de lui. East City. La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé là, ça ne s'était pas tellement bien terminé. Ahem. Disons qu'il avait dû ficher le camp en vitesse pour échapper à... Enfin. Tout ça n'avait plus tellement d'importance. Puisque de toute façon il serait sûrement mort de soif avant d'avoir atteint le QG de la ville. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se faire mettre en taule par _lui._

_._

Havoc ne mourut pas. Arrivés au QG, lui et Lust descendirent de monture et la jeune femme attacha les bêtes. Elle défit la corde qui le maintenait à sa selle et, jouant du couteau, lui fit signe de passer devant. Jean eut un sourire résigné.

- Bon eh bien... Allons dire bonjour au Général Grumman !

Lust eut un rire cristallin.

- Le Général Grumman ? Il est à Central. Tu pensais que c'était lui qui te pourchassait ?

Elle rit encore, et Havoc eut tout d'un coup un très mauvais pressentiment.

Pressentiment qui se confirma lorsqu'on les fit entrer dans le bureau de l'officier responsable.

- Bonjour colonel, salua-t-elle.

Et Havoc jura intérieurement.

Roy Mustang le fixait d'un œil sévère derrière son bureau.

.

- Alors comme ça, Hawkeye et Envy sont déjà sous les verrous.

Mustang lui tendit une cigarette et l'alluma, ce dont Havoc lui fut reconnaissant. Lust ne lui avait pas plus fait aumône de tabac que d'eau. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à _une seule clope_ depuis le début de la traversée. Et encore, elle la lui avait prise avant qu'il ait pu la terminer.

Jean inspira profondément la fumée et la retint le plus longtemps possible. Que c'était bon !

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, répliqua Mustang.

- Alors ça, ça veut dire oui, commenta Havoc.

Il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise.

- C'est toi qui a arrêté Hawkeye ? demanda-t-il.

Ce à quoi Roy ne répondit pas. Mais Havoc le connaissait bien et vit la petite ride de contrariété qui était apparue sur son front.

- Tu m'as déçu, Jean, répondit Mustang.

Havoc soupira.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi.

- Tu ne tiens pas en place.

- Ah, c'est pas faux.

- Et tu ne sais pas résister aux jolies filles.

- Malheureusement, c'est pas faux non plus.

- Je t'avais dit que ça te perdrait.

- Et tu pensais vraiment qu'on en arriverait là ? s'esclaffa tristement Havoc.

Autrefois, lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler sous les ordres de Roy, il se disait qu'il n'y avait pas plus insensible que cet homme. Puis il avait appris à le connaître.

- C'est pas tout ça, intervint Lust, mais... si on parlait de la prime ?

- Va voir Fuery, pour te faire payer, indiqua Mustang sans la regarder.

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas répéter.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur elle, Mustang offrit une deuxième cigarette à son ancien subordonné.

- La cigarette du condamné ? s'enquit celui-ci.

- Ton cas est plutôt grave, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais au moins, on aura récupéré l'argent.

- Donc, Envy et Hawkeye sont bien là.

Roy fit craquer ses doigts sèchement.

- Je ne te pardonnerai pas de l'avoir emmenée.

- Tu t'es déjà vengé en envoyant Lust me pourchasser.

- C'est elle qui s'est proposée. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour retrouver sa liberté. Et elle te connaissait.

- Et maintenant, tu vas la laisser s'en tirer ? Tu penses qu'elle rentrera dans le droit chemin, après ça ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi naïf, sourit Mustang. Elle ne touchera pas un sou. Fuery va l'arrêter. Après qu'elle ait rendu la totalité de votre butin, bien sûr.

Havoc se pencha en avant et écrasa son mégot sous sa semelle.

- Attends, souffla-t-il, éberlué. Tu veux dire que tu as chargé _Fuery_ de rouler cette femme ? Tu l'as laissé s'en charger... _seul ?_

Silence. Un silence pesant.

Puis Mustang se leva d'un bond et sortit en coup de vent.

.

Dans la pièce d'à côté. Fuery gisait sur le sol. Assommé.

En guise de signature, un petit couteau planté dans le mur les narguait.

Et bien sûr, elle n'était pas repartie les mains vides.

.

- T'as le choix.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Bien sûr que si. Soit tu lui cours après en personne, soit tu envoies quelqu'un d'autre...

- Et tu penses que je ne te vois pas venir ?

- Moi, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Jamais. J'ai commis cette erreur une fois. La même qu'avec Hawkeye. Le résultat a été à la hauteur de mes attentes.

- Combien de temps t'a-t-il fallu pour la capturer la première fois ? Moi, il m'a fallu quatre jours. Fais le calcul.

Havoc ne tenait pas à rappeler à Mustang que c'était aussi parce qu'elle avait cherché à le piéger qu'il avait réussi à la retrouver aussi facilement.

Roy resta songeur.

- Si je t'accorde une licence...

Il croisa et décroisa ses blancs gantés de blanc.

- Je te donnerai aussi sept jours pour la retrouver.

- Sept ? hoqueta Jean.

- Ce n'est pas négociable. Au bout d'une semaine, si tu n'es pas revenu, tu ne seras plus un chasseur de primes, mais un vulgaire criminel que je traquerai comme les autres, sans le moindre état d'âme.

- Et si je la retrouve et que je n'arrive pas à la ramener à temps ?

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Havoc.

Jean évalua l'offre. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ? Rien qu'une semaine de prison supplémentaire !

- Alors, marché conclu.

.

Il était à sa recherche depuis trois jours lorsqu'il la trouva.

Midi. Le soleil brûlait, le sable brûlait, le ciel brûlait, tout. Il n'y avait pas une once de fraîcheur dans l'air. Pas même lorsque la brise aride lui soufflait dans la figure...

Elle avait toujours été très facile à trouver. Trop, même. Mais là, est-ce que c'était vraiment un piège ?

Il jeta un regard dégoûté au rade pourri qu'elle s'était dégoté. Un bien sordide écrin pour un si beau diamant !

La logeuse ne fit pas de difficulté pour lui indiquer le chemin. La vue de l'arme à sa ceinture avait suffi à la convaincre de coopérer.

En montant l'escalier, Havoc hésita.

Les bras de Lust, brûlants, sa bouche, tendre. Ses cheveux frais comme la soie.

Elle ne serait sûrement pas aussi belle, une fois pendue.

Il jeta son mégot sur le sol et l'écrasa. Un pied sur la première marche...

Je la donne à Mustang.

Un autre pied...

Je me barre avec elle.

Pied droit...

Je la donne à Mustang.

Pied gauche...

Je me barre avec elle.

Comme on effeuille une pâquerette.

Une fois en haut, les marches lui avaient donné la solution. Pas la bonne. Mais tant pis : pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, sa décision était déjà prise.

**FIN**


End file.
